


Lost

by synchrolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 14 Days of Olicity, F/M, Olicity Fic Challenge, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchrolicity/pseuds/synchrolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short Olicity fic set after Felicity finds out about Oliver's lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the 14 Days of Olicity fic challenge on Tumblr. Photo prompt here: http://olicityficchallenge.tumblr.com/post/138537377754/14-days-of-olicity-day-2

"Watch where you're going!" Felicity shouts, tears burning her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks.

She is sure that no-one understands how hard it is simply travel one block in the streets of Lad Vegas when you are constrained to a wheelchair.

She shouldn't have left Star City. She shouldn't have left him.

But then again, she couldn't have stayed with him. She had needed to get away, so she ran back to her hometown with her mother.

As she finally manages to get up on the sidewalk, she notices a grey trash backed against the corner of a building. Above the lid, white letters are graffitied over the wall, reading "Throw Your EX HERE"

Felicity stares at the streetlight-illuminated wall, frozen. And she begins to cry.

Because she can't throw him away, she can't throw him out of her mind. Because she still loves him. No matter how many times he lies to her she can't stop loving him. She couldn't just forget about her fiancé— ex fiancé. She couldn't just throw away everything they'd built like a used paper towel. She had almost married him, she had almost given him everything she has.

She has given him everything but her last name.

And now she has nothing. She has no movement in her legs; she had lost that because of her involvement with Oliver. She has no job; that was in Star City and she could no bear to be there. She has no house; she had left the loft they had shared just as she had left her city. She has no trust; the one she trusted more than anyone wasted it. She has no love; he had smashed her heart when he took her love for granted.

And now she is left to pick up pieces. But she cannot pull herself together when he still owns so much of her heart.

She cannot throw away her love for him.

She cannot return to him.

She is lost.


End file.
